Stars Hollow presents The Brothers Winchester
by Aeliel
Summary: Sam and Dean learn about a supernatural occurrence in New England, causing Sam to return to the place he had never expected to see again. Stars Hollow, Connecticut. Even worse, it's Luke and Lorelei's wedding weekend! Includes some of the events of the Gilmore Girls reboot but not all. Please RR! Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I've has this story in my back pocket for way too long and I'm very excited to finally start publishing! This story takes place after the Gilmore Girls seasons reboot but without some of the details (like Dean being married) and during Season 11 of Supernatural.**

 **I hope you like it, please RR!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

Sam looked up and down the street, his back straight, memories flooding back. It had been too long since he had been back here, too long since he'd smelled the sweet peony's that filled the window boxes in front of Miss Patty's School of Ballet. He could hear the sounds of the troubadour as he sat in the town square, narrating the events of the day. Like a scene from the movie Pleasantville, but modernized. He didn't belong here anymore.

It was the embodiment of another life entirely.

He held his breath as Dean maneuvered the Impala down main street, watching familiar buildings pass before his eyes. Doose's Market with it's outdoor fruit bins where he'd spent so many hours stocking shelves; Luke's market and its picture windows; Stars Hollow books where he had spent so many hours leafing through the titles, and then avoiding another frequent browser with everything he could muster. It was all here. All waiting for him, as if he had never left.

"Earth to Sammy. Are you in there?" He heard his brother calling from the drivers seat. Sam glanced sideways at him and grunted.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"Daydreaming about your perfect life here?" Dean asked, his tone sarcastic. Sam had mentioned his stay in Stars Hollow to his brother in passing, but never in much detail. All Dean knew was that John had dumped him here to finish high school, and it hadn't all been terrible. He had hoped to never revisit this part of his life, but when they had heard about the rash of mysterious disappearances that had been happening, he hadn't had much luck talking his brother out of coming.

Sam was nervous about returning. He wasn't sure how he would be received. Not that it really mattered. His life now could never incorporate any of what this place and it's people had been to him.

An actual, honest to goodness, home.

Now it was his responsibility to protect the people who had let him experience what life without hunting could be like. To keep their lives safe from the horrors that he had witnessed. He and Dean would see to it.

The Impala turned into the parking lot of a motel on the outskirts of town. It was clean, if a bit brightly painted in Robins Egg Blue with Peach Trim. Dean turned off the car and the two brothers entered the office. The bell attached to the door tinkled eagerly as the door closed behind them. A familiar figure greeted them from behind the long counter, his tall stature partially blocking the wood paneled wall behind him.

"Well you are definitely the last person I expected to see walking in that door."

"Hello Kirk." Sam replied, his surprise mirroring that of the man standing before him. Internally, he groaned. "I didn't realize you owned this place."

"Lulu and I bought it last year." Kirk answered, recovering from his shock. "She thought we should add to our financial assets."

Sam nodded, looking around at the office. Signs for Kirk's other businesses adorned the walls.

"Stars Hollow tours?" He asked, confused. Kirk nodded.

"Well in honor of our famous writer, as you should already know Dean. People are flocking here to see where she grew up." He replied, crossing his arms. "I can't let the fans be disappointed."

"People are flocking?" Sam asked, his eyebrows inching up his forehead.

"Well it's a work in progress. But they will be, and when they do, we will be ready for them." Kirk answered. Dean cleared his throat beside his brother, clearly amused with the reunion. Sam jumped, forgetting about his counterpart.

"Kirk this is my cousin, er..."

"Sam" Dean replied smirking and stuck his hand out in greeting. Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "We just need a room for a couple of days."

"So you're sticking around?" Kirk asked. Sam could almost hear the gossip mill grinding as he stood there. No way he could escape unscathed now.

"Just to see the family. I thought "Sam" would like to see the town." He answered, trying not to choke at the look on his brothers face when he used Dean's chosen alias.

"Well the town is a bit busy this week, with all the decorating and the marching band practicing. But I'm sure you can still get around ok." Kirk answered, handing over a set of keys to one of the guest rooms.

"Oh, is there a town festival going on?" Sam asked. Kirk looked at him confused.

"I guess you wouldn't know would you? It's Luke and Lorelei's wedding this weekend." He replied. Sam felt his heart sink.

"Oh great! Well thanks for the info Kirk, I'm sure I will be seeing you." The tallest Winchester remarked as he made for the door.

"Enjoy." Kirk answered, reaching for the phone.

Outside, Sam let out a huge sigh. His hope had been to avoid some familiar faces, but that didn't seem like it would be the case.

"Come on Dean" His brother retorted, the sarcasm dripping heavily off the oldest Winchester's tongue. "Let's go get something to eat."

Sam sighed dramatically and ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Chapter 2 came out much faster than I expected. I'm hoping that this story flies pretty easily so I can get chapters out to you all quickly. I'm excited to have some story followers and I hope you enjoy what I come up with!**

* * *

Rory sat at the counter of Luke's diner, reading a copy of the Wall Street Journal and toying with the handle on her coffee mug. The town was bustling about, everyone excited for Luke and Lorelei's wedding that would be taking place in two days.

Rory had needed a break from all the excitement and decided to stow away inside her soon-to-be-stepfather's restaurant. Luke had also decided that it would be better to hide out, claiming that Caesar needed the help. The two of them had found an unspoken comfort in their island of solitude.

There was a chill developing in the air that signaled fall was coming. Her mom had always loved Winter, the snow just had some kind of mystical quality to it that no one could ever seem to figure out. For Rory, it was fall. It signaled the return to school and learning, the warm feeling of sweaters and the smell of leaves. Most of all she loved the atmosphere that seemed to develop with the change of the season.

The bell over the door rang as the next customer entered the diner. Rory looked up absentmindedly to glance at the newcomer, over sized mug in hand, and felt her fingers almost lose their grip on the ceramic handle. Staring back at her with wide eyes, was Dean Forester.

It took her a moment to register him. His hair had grown out. She couldn't put her finger on why but he just seemed tired. Sad even. As if the whole world had descended to sit upon his shoulders at once.

Beside him was a slightly older and slightly shorter man. No one would really call him short though because he still towered over most people, but next to Dean everyone looked short. She could tell they were related by the way they carried themselves. Two cowboys against the world. The faded leather jackets did nothing to dampen the visual.

"Hey! You!" Yelled a voice kicking Rory back into reality. Luke had rounded the corner from the kitchen, practically loosing his trademark backwards baseball cap in the process, and was pointing his spatula at Dean. "What are you doing in my diner? Where do you get off just waltzing around like you own this town?"

Luke turned toward Rory, practically baring his teeth. "Do you want him out? I'll kick him out!" He grunted, causing Rory to smile and shake her head.

"No Luke, Dean's a friend. We like Dean." She answered, giving her old friend a questioning look. Dean smiled back shyly, his hands shoved into his pockets like the teenager she remembered.

"Don't give me a reason to throw you out Forester" Luke continued to glower at Dean as he disappeared back behind the counter.

"What did you do?" The dark haired guy next to Dean piped up, his eyebrows practically in his hairline. Dean shrugged.

"It's a really long story. Can we eat instead?" Dean put forward as a response. He gestured toward his counterpart."Rory, this is my cousin... er..."

"Sam." The shorter man replied holding out his hand to her. Rory reached out to shake it giving him a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you Sam." She replied, confused by the annoyance Dean seemed to have for his cousin. "I apologize for Luke's reaction."

"I've never exactly been Luke's favorite." Dean remarked.

"You got that right!" Luke chimed in from behind them, as he set plates down in front of the patrons sitting at the bar. Rory sighed, shoving a lock of hair behind her ear before turning to face him.

"Can you maybe get us some burgers?" She asked, causing Luke to frown harder.

"I only feed paying customers."

"I can be a paying customer." Sam piped up from beside his cousin, an excited grin on his face. Rory laughed, she could have sworn his eyes started gleaming with happiness.

"Let's go sit at that table over there." She pointed over toward the corner by the window. The two men followed her to the table.

"So Rory, I need to know. What did my cousin do to piss off your old man like that?" Sam asked as he slid his chair into place. Rory practically choked on the sip of coffee she had been taking, and she noticed Dean color significantly.

"First off, Luke's not her dad and second our history is none of your business." Dean interjected before Rory could reply.

"He acted like a dad." Sam retorted.

"He's probably the closest thing to a real dad I have honestly. I mean Christopher is great and all, but he's never been around all the much." Rory agreed, nodding.

"And the history thing?" He continued, prying before wincing in pain and glaring at Dean.

"Well we dated, which I'm sure you know. And of course there was the scandal with Lindsey." She answered trying to keep her responses nonchalant. It had been years since she'd seen Dean, though they'd kept in touch online here and there it was relatively jarring to come face to face with him without any warning.

"I'm sorry Lindsey?" Sam asked, leaning in closer and gesturing to his ear as if he had trouble with his hearing.

"Dean's... ex-wife?" She explained confused. Sam's eyes bulged with surprise and a lot more excited humor than she had expected. Luke decided that was a great moment to interrupt with their food and dropped it on the table in front of them.

"That was fast." Dean joked, while his cousin began shoving french fries in his mouth with abandon.

"I serve fast, you eat fast, and then leave fast." Luke explained, moving his fingers in a gesture of them walking out the door.

"Dude, this tastes great!" Sam exclaimed, his mouth full of food. Luke seemed torn between yelling at him and thanking him for the compliment. He settled, instead, for grumpily disappearing back into the kitchen.

Before they could get back into their conversation, the door to the diner flew open and in waltzed Rory's mother, her hand up to her forehead in a dramatic pose.

"Oh my limbs are so heavy, too much decorating, Sookie is going to be the death of me!" She sighed loudly, "If only my brave knight were able to help me."

"I am helping. I'm staying in here so I don't ruin anything. You're the one that wanted the big Stars Hollow wedding-a-thon." Luke rebutted, rolling his eyes at his fiance. He filled a to-go cup full of coffee and handed it off to the brunette with the hint of a smile on his face. Lorelei took a sip and, with a happy sigh, planted a kiss on Luke's lips.

"My hero." She drawled.

"Gross!" Rory exclaimed, throwing a fry at the couple. Lorelei turned toward their table and squeaked.

"Dean Forester?" She exclaimed, ignoring her daughter, "Well aren't you a sight for tired, sore, incredibly confused eyes."

"Hello Lorelei. It's nice to see you too. I would have extended my congrats to your soon-to-be husband earlier but I guess a decade is too short a time to lose a grudge." Dean explained.

"A century would be too soon." Luke shouted back. Lorelei put her fingers in her ears shushing Luke and turning her attention on Sam.

"You're new." She observed, demanding a name with the tone of her voice.

"Sam." Dean's cousin explained after somehow swallowing the plate of food he had crammed into his mouth. "My cousin and I are just in town visiting family."

Lorelei nodded slowly, observing them and her daughter before smiling at them.

"Well enjoy the burgers. They're on the house." Rory could hear Luke begin to argue with her mother, who pretended not to hear them. "It was nice seeing you again, Dean."

"It's always a pleasure Lorelei." He replied, standing up and gesturing to his cousin that it was time to go. Sam grumbled, and stood to leave clutching the remaining half of his burger to bring with them.

"Rory, it was nice meeting you." Sam remarked, grinning at her. She nodded.

"It was nice meeting you too Sam. Hopefully I will see you again while you're in town?" Rory replied, her tone hopeful as she watched Dean carefully. A faint blush touched at his cheeks and he nodded, his hair falling in his eyes at the movement.

"I'm sure you will." He agreed before exiting the restaurant with Sam in tow.

Rory sighed and leaned back in her chair, taking a long sip of her now cold coffee. Maybe this weekend was looking up after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Onward and upward to Chapter 3! I hope you all like the progression so far! Time for Jess's point of view.**

 **Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts**

* * *

Jess was pissed. When he had popped by the diner to meet up with Rory, he had never expected to see that tall goon sitting with her. Why in the hell was Sam Winchester back in town? Luke and Jess had been doing perfectly fine protecting Stars Hollow from the beasties without that lug head around. In fact, Jess was doing his own investigating of the situation that had fallen on the town. He definitely didn't need the Winchesters getting involved and screwing it all up.

Oh he'd heard the stories of the brothers triumphs and mistakes. Everyone in the hunting community had. The two had become somewhat of a legend in the circles, what with their angel sidekick and all the dying and coming back to life. In Jess's opinion, they weren't worthy of the legendary status that they had gained. Every hunter had his people to protect. None of them were more special than any of the others.

Luke had his own way of protecting the town. His famous coffee was made with holy water. The tableware that the residents used was made of real silver. And of course his burger meat was mixed with garlic powder. They had done OK working together. Luke had trained him as a hunter when he had been in high school. Something he had always hid from Rory, though he kept as close an eye on her as he could. She deserved a normal life.

Jess had been the one to figure out, in his travels, that the famous Sam Winchester was also Dean Forester. It explained the kid's demeanor when they had known each other. And his skills. Why he had been hiding out in Stars Hollow, Jess hadn't been able to figure out, but it probably had something to do with John Winchester. He'd heard that the man had been a bit unhinged, but then again so were most Hunters.

It was just another unfortunate part of being in the business.

Jess followed the Winchesters down the street, careful not to be seen. For legendary hunters, Sam and Dean were not very good at checking their surroundings. Finally when they were in a less populated area, and away from the festivities that were being planned for the center of town, Jess spoke up.

"Hey Winchester." He spoke up, startling both men into turning their direction. Both instinctively reached for the holstered guns they were wearing, though neither retrieved them. Sam's surprised face was enough to make Jess want to celebrate, but business first.

"Jess?" Sam questioned, obviously confused as to why Jess would know his real name.

"I know all about you Sam." He explained, working hard to hide a triumphant grin. Nodding his head in Dean's direction he acknowledged the elder Winchester, "Your brother I assume?"

"Dean." The man grunted, eyeing the interaction between Sam and Jess warily.

"So you know who I am." Sam replied, "That means you're one of us I'm assuming. When did it happen?"

Jess paused for a moment to understand Sam's question. Sam wanted to know when did he turn into a hunter, and what awful event had put it into motion. Jess usually just told people the truth. That his uncle had trained him. But Jess wasn't sure yet if he could trust the Winchesters with the knowledge that there was more than one hunter in this town.

"I had an encounter. I had help from another hunter and he told me all about the job." Jess fibbed. It was partially true. Luke had spotted a werewolf that had been moving through town. A man eater to boot. He had saved Jess from ending up on a plate, and indoctrinated him at the same time.

The sound of tires squealing and the ensuing crunch of a car coming into contact with an object caused all three men to turn quickly back towards the diner.

Jess broke into a run, hoping that the sound wasn't going to be accompanied by screams.

As he rounded the corner, followed closely by the sounds of boots on pavement, he found Rory standing in the middle of the crosswalk in front of the diner, her phone clutched tightly in her hand. In front of her was an SUV, its front fender dented in from the impact with whatever it had come into contact with.

"Rory!" Yelled Jess, finally reaching her and pulling her towards him. Her entire body was shaking from adrenaline, eyes wide with terror.

"Rory are you ok?" She heard Sam ask from behind them. Rory nodded absently, her gaze locked on the car in front of them.

"It almost hit me. The car. It was going so fast." She whispered, her lip trembling. "I thought it was going to run me over."

Dean Winchester circled the car, all three of them taking note of the driver standing beside the car talking to onlookers, the horror of what had almost happened clearly written on his face.

"Let me get you home." Jess pulled her in tighter, feeling her breathing start to slow down. She nodded into his chest.

Jess glanced over at the car. The Winchester brothers had already descended on the driver and the vehicle. Sam caught Jess's eye and gestured to the front bumper.

Jess realized in seconds why Sam seemed so interested in it. The center of the bumper held two small indents. To the untrained eye they appeared to just be normal dents from smaller accidents, but to a hunter they were evidence. He could hear the driver telling Dean that he had hit something but he couldn't tell what it was. He had thought it was Rory until he'd realized she was unhurt.

Jess glanced back at the indents again as he started moving Rory in the direction of her house, alarm worming its way into his brain. Because the indents had a pattern.

They were hand prints.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone! I'm so excited that I have followers that like this story! It's great to hear your opinions. I have a rough outline of where this is going, so hopefully I can post a bit quicker. This chapter is all Luke's perspective of the situation, but next chapter will bring Dean (Winchester that is) into the mix!**

* * *

Luke stared at the front of the car that had been towed to Gypsy's garage. Just as Jess had explained, there were two distinct hand prints in the front bumper of the car. Almost as if someone had been standing in the street in an attempt to stop the oncoming vehicle from going through that crosswalk. So they definitely had a ghost, that much was obvious. What wasn't obvious was the connection between the ghost and the Gilmore's.

Luke had known John Winchester. He'd hunted with him once or twice back in the day. When Sam had been dropped off in Stars Hallow, John had asked Luke to keep an eye on Sam. Make sure he didn't get into anything he shouldn't. The last thing Luke had expected was Sam to go after Rory Gilmore.

He couldn't blow his cover with the kid though so he stood back and watched to make sure nothing bad happened to either of them. He was beyond mad at the kid. How dare he put a target on Rory like that. Any hunter knew that the Winchesters were a group to stay away from. They were bad luck to be around. People connected with them ended up dead, and Luke had spent to much time protecting those girls to let Sam mess it all up.

Luke took a few photos with his cell phone and finished his examination of the car. It looked like something out of a comic book. The bumper was crumpled around the hand prints, but nothing else seemed to be damaged. He'd need to think for a moment on what their next move would be.

He breathed in the chilly air as he walked home to check on the girls. This time of night was always so peaceful to him. And his nightly checking of the town was even easier now that he had to walk the half mile to Lorelei's home. _'Our Home'_ he corrected himself again, smiling despite himself.

As he rounded the corner past Babette's place, He caught sight of Rory standing on the porch with Sam Winchester. They were discussing the day's events he was sure. Luke watched as they said goodbye, Rory retreating into the house and Sam making his way back down the porch stairs.

"Forester." Luke acknowledged as he moved toward the other hunter. Sam sighed as he noticed Luke's presence, the frown deepening the lines under his very tired eyes.

"Luke drop the pretense, alright? Jess knows who I am, which means you know who I am." Sam replied his tone serious. Luke cleared his throat.

"Yes Sam, I know who you are."

"How long?" Sam asked, swallowing. "How long have you known?"

"I knew your dad." Luke offered.

"So you've known all along?" Sam questioned, his voice wavering between surprise and anger. "Well, that does explain a lot."

"Yep." Luke replied, toeing at a patch of uneven grass. "So did you figure anything out about the incident?"

Sam chewed his cheek, obviously thinking about how much he should tell. Luke waited, trying to be patient.

"I have a few theories." He finally offered up. "This isn't the first time that something has happened around the two of them is it?"

"Just some normal spook stuff, books falling off perfectly level tables, doors closing on their own, you know the type." Luke explained, watching as Sam nodded in agreement. "I don't know what could have happened that would have brought a ghost into the house, unless it's from one of those antiques Lorelei keeps buying for the inn. This is the first time something really major has happened with either of them."

"Does it only happen around Lorelei and Rory?" Sam asked, obviously concerned. Luke nodded again and shrugged.

"It's nothing I can't handle Sam."

"Well you say that, but look at what happened earlier." Sam pressed, obviously annoyed. "Were you handling it then?"

Luke's frown deepened, his eyebrows knitting together on his forehead. He didn't like the smugness that Sam was giving him about this whole situation. Stars Hallow was his to protect. The Winchesters needed to leave his town alone.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Sam?" Luke asked coolly, turning to head up the stairs into the house. Sam shook his head.

"No, I think that's it. If you think of anything, just let me know though alright? I'm staying at the Lavender Fields Motel."

"You know that's Kirk's place right?" Luke offered. Sam groaned and nodded.

"Yes. I'm very aware." He replied, before turning and walking back down the street, hands in his coat pockets. He looked like he had the world on his shoulders. So much had changed, but yet, so much had stayed the same.

Luke headed up onto the front porch, wiping his feet on the mat and pushing the door open. He reminded himself for the fourth time that he needed to fix that insufferable squeak when he had a chance, closed the offending door, and pulled his coat off.

"Luke, is that you?" Lorelei called from the kitchen. He smiled to himself as he put his jacket on his hook in the hall.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Good cause we need to finalize wedding stuff." She responded, waltzing from the kitchen with a tiara and a veil attached to her head.

"What in God's name is on your head." He asked, trying to sound gruff but only succeeding in chuckling. She smiled.

"You like? I found it. I think I'm going to wear it on Sunday." She asked, twirling for him.

"Found it where? At a wedding store for Disney princesses?"

"You've been following me!? Wait, I found you something too!" She replied, eyes gleaming, and darted back into the kitchen giggling like a 2 year old. Luke smiled as he followed her in. Yes. This was his town, his people, and his girls.

And no spook or Winchester was going to take that from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 time! Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I'm glad you like where this is going and i'd love to hear your guesses as to why all of this is happening!**

* * *

Dean Winchester watched his brother moodily pacing the hotel room they shared. He was beginning to realize the toll that this little trip was taking on Sammy. To be fair, Dean had sprung the trip on him because he was jealous. Sammy had gotten to have a real life, a life that didn't involve hunting. Dean had always wanted a life like that. And he'd gotten one for a short time, with Lisa, but like everything else in his life it had been taken from him way too soon.

Sam had been pretty quiet for the rest of the afternoon, pouring over books and researching the dark net for any information he could find about this incident and the disappearances in the town. Dean knew he cared for these people and this town, regardless of what he said. It had been a home to him. Dean would have done the same thing.

The driver of the car had suggested that he hadn't been in charge of the vehicle, and that it had in fact accelerated on its own, refusing to stop regardless how hard the brake was pushed. The driver had been beyond relieved to see that nothing had happened to Rory. He had definitely been upset about the entire event and had needed to sit down before he could talk to either of the Winchesters about what had happened.

The more the man talked, the more confused Dean got. The events had to be linked, obviously, but they seemed to be coming from different sources. Nothing about this case was making sense.

"So that girl Rory?" Dean mentioned, trying to pull information out of his brother. "She's pretty cute."

"Yeah she's..." Sam paused deciding on his word choice, "...alright." He finally replied, obviously trying not to divulge too much.

"So whats the real story there?" Dean asked, trying again. Sam narrowed his eyes, finally looking up from his computer.

"What do you want Dean?"

"Nothing." He replied, toying with the metal table edge. "But, I mean it seemed like something between you two back there. I should probably know if she's going to be a liability though."

"What she and I had was a long time ago. Things change. We are different people now." Sam looked down at his fingers. "Besides, she has Jess to look out for her now."

Dean looked up at a knock on the motel room door. He crossed the room, mentally putting a pin in their conversation to drag more info out of his little bro later.

Upon answering it, he'd found that guy, Jess, standing in the doorway with a 6 pack and some food. Maybe he was trying to call a truce, or maybe he wanted something from them. Dean couldn't tell. But that didn't mean he'd give up free food.

Sam looked up from his computer with a nod, as Jess set his offerings down on he overcrowded table and sat down in one of the metal, 50's era, kitchen chairs. Sam obviously wasn't comfortable with Jess, that much was obvious, but it didn't mean he would count his knowledge out. After all, Jess was the one that had been here observing long before they arrived. He was their best source of information.

"So did you guys figure out anything else after I left?" Jess asked. Dean watched the other hunter cautiously. Sam knew these guys but Dean didn't. He trusted his brother with his life, but Sam didn't seem to have the greatest taste in friends.

"Is there anything new that's happened around town that could be linked to this? Anything at all?" Sam finally asked, looking up from his piles. Jess shook his head.

"No. It's the same old boring and predictable Stars Hollow that we all know and love." Jess retorted before stopping and tapping his chin with his finger. "Ya know, Babette did get a new cat about a month ago."

"A cat?" Dean replied, laughing. "You think a fluffy, mouse chaser is responsible for people disappearing?"

"If you don't want my information I can leave." Jess remarked, moving to stand. Sam put his hand out, gesturing for him to stay, and glared at his brother.

"This cat showed up at the same time as the disappearances?" He asked. Dean tried not to snort.

"Yes. It's an odd cat too. It sits on the porch and watches, especially me and Luke. It's like it knows everything that's going on."

Sam stopped his pacing for a moment to think. Dean was starting to regret his earlier skepticism, watching his brothers face. It was possible that the cat wasn't really a cat but something more human like.

"We've run into Shapeshifters before. Don't be a jerk Dean." He remarked thinking.

"It's not a shapeshifter if it's not human." Dean reminded his brother. They both sat in silence for a moment, mentally running through their lists of monsters. "Do you think it could be a witch?" Dean asked his brother finally. Sam nodded.

"I was thinking that too. But why would it be attacking the Gilmores?"

"I don't think it is attacking the Gilmores. At least not directly. I think that what is going on is involving the girls but not because it's focused on them. The ghost, on the other hand, is protecting them from these accidents." Jess explained. Sam and Dean both nodded.

"So we have two separate issues to deal with then?" Dean finally stated, voicing the unspoken consensus to the other two.

"I have a few theories." Jess piped up quietly. "And in all of them, I think we need to get Luke involved."

"Why Luke?" Sam questioned, setting down his beer. Jess swallowed his bite and frowned.

"Because I think whatever it is is after us."


	6. Chapter 6

**So I had hoped to have this update to you all yesterday, as a Halloween Treat, but unfortunately life intervened once again. So Happy Belated Halloween folks! I hope you like it! We are at the climax of our story. Let me know what you think in the comments!**

* * *

"So you're saying a witch, dressed like a cat, is the reason people are disappearing in this town?" Luke asked, rag in hand as he stared at his nephew over the diner counter. The complete absurdity of the idea dripped from his words, causing Jess's eyebrows to knit together in annoyance.

"I'm not crazy for thinking this could be the root cause. You told me yourself how uncomfortable Babette's cat makes you."

"That's because I don't like cats. It doesn't mean the cat has sinister intentions, Jess." Luke retorted, going back to closing up. "Besides, it still doesn't explain what's been going on with Lorelei and Rory."

"We think the entity might be protecting the girls." Sam chimed in. "Jess told me that it seems to happen whenever they are in trouble, not to mention what Andrew told me about his car accident."

"What did he tell you?" Luke demanded, his lips drawn in a curious frown.

"Andrew told me that he didn't feel like he was in control of his own car. He saw Rory and tried to brake but nothing happened. He thought he'd hit Rory until he'd come to his senses." Sam explained, "Obviously this entity was trying to protect Rory from Andrew's car."

"Or it was the cause of the accident." Luke barked in reply, his anger rising.

"If that was the case, then where did the hand prints come from?" Dean interjected from his spot by the door. "Those wouldn't have been caused by an entity that was trying to hurt Rory."

"Stay out of this." Luke growled back, pointing his finger at Dean. Dean puffed up with anger.

"We just want to help. These people are Sam's friends too." The elder Winchester snapped back.

"He lost that privilege when he hurt Rory and then ran." Luke practically shouted. Jess stepped between the two of them.

"This is getting us nowhere." He explained, interrupting the two men. Luke and Dean huffed, both crossing their arms and staring the other down. Jess shook his head. "We need to decide what we are going to do with this. Do we confront the cat or not?"

"Also, I went back and looked again. There was a hex bag in the car, tucked up under the dash, above the brake." Sam explained, gaining an eye roll from Luke.

"Fine we can confront the cat." Luke answered, throwing up his hands in disgust. "Just let me lock up."

Sam, Dean, and Jess left the diner and stood outside on the street, waiting patiently while Luke finished his clean up for the evening. It was chilly, but not in an off putting sense. The town square did look nice, the decorations were beautiful and very Lorelai-esque. Jess knew there would be no doubt who was getting married the next day. He turned as Luke closed and locked the diner door behind himself.

"I like the vibe" Jess remarked, motioning to the town square. Luke grunted.

"Yeah. Mad Hatter's picnic. I guess Kirk did a lot of the decorating."

"Of course he did." Sam muttered under his breath, trying to conceal a smile. "I'm sure it'll be great." He added, a little nostalgic.

The group fell silent as they rounded the corner to the Gilmore House. The streetlights gave off an eerie glow as they headed down the sidewalk. Dean caught movement out of the corner of his eye and moved his hand to the grip of his gun. Sam followed suit as the group moved in toward the Dell house. A black cat moved out of the shadows on the porch and sat on the top step, it's eyes narrowed.

"Here kitty, kitty." Dean whispered, sarcastically. The cat turned it's attention toward the Winchesters and hissed, causing the hair on the back of Jess's neck to tingle.

"We know what you are." Sam responded, "Talk to us. I don't want to have to hurt you."

The cat turned toward Sam with a look that, had it been in human form, almost seemed to be laughing at him. Slowly the cat began to shift form, materializing into a woman a they watched. Her long black cloak unfurled around her, a silver cat shaped pendant hanging from the clasp. The woman's red painted lips turned up in a smile, while her slanted eyes narrowed with malice.

"I bear you no ill will Winchesters, though I do suggest you leave before you get hurt. It's the resident hunters I have trouble with."

"This is my town and my people witch. You have no business being here." Luke remarked, an iron knife tucked up in his hand.

"Your people are weak. If they weren't, I wouldn't have been able to scare them off so well. This town will be mine. If you don't leave me alone, the Gilmore's will bear the brunt of my wrath." She snarled, her eyes flashing in the minuscule light.

"You're the one that's responsible for Andrew's car aren't you?" Sam coaxed, his fingers twitching next to his side, his gun full of witch killing bullets. He noticed Jess's head snap back toward the Gilmore House. Following his line of site, he noticed Rory standing on the front lawn. Her eyes were wide with fear. She stood so still she could have been mistaken as a statue, her pale skin gleaming in the moonlight. The witch laughed and turned toward Rory, her hands raising toward the sky.

"Look who's come out to play?" She cackled, before setting off a spell in Rory's direction. Sparks flew through the air as Sam, Luke, and Jess ran toward Rory, trying to protect her. Before they could reach her, a figure materialized before them, knocking Rory out of the way of the attack. It turned toward the witch, face twisted with rage.

"You will not touch her, witch. So help me God, or I will kill you myself!"

Luke, Jess and Sam stared at the materialized figure with a mixture of confusion and awe, thankful Rory had been protected. Luke was the only one to finally speak up, his question echoing in all of their minds.

"Richard?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Finally! I hope you loved this twist as much as I did. One more chapter to go after this so hold on tight!**

* * *

"Richard?!" Luke asked

"Grandpa?!" Rory echoed.

The group stood frozen, staring at the apparition. Richard shook his head and pointed at the witch.

"Not now! Stop her first!" He bellowed at them. They turned to see Dean with his gun raised, pointing directly at the witch's chest.

"I got this one." He smirked. "One move, and I shoot you where you stand."

"You're bullets can't kill me." The witch cackled, raising her hands again and getting ready to strike.

"You obviously underestimate my brother's abilities as a man of letters." Dean replied, pulling the trigger. The bullet ejected out of the gun, lodging in the witch's heart. Her eyes lit up in surprise as she began choking. Slowly her lifeless corpse drifted to the ground.

"I hope you're planning to clean that up." Jess remarked, breaking the tension. Dean chuckled.

"Yea, I'll be back with the car to find someplace to put her. For now, can you help me move her?"

While Dean and Jess busied themselves with hiding the body for later disposal, Rory turned to her Grandfather's specter, bewilderment on her face. He reached up a hand to her shoulder, but stopped when he realized that would end up passing right through her. He gave her a loving smile.

"So all of those strange instances that have been going on? My books moved to different spots, the car stopping... those were all you?" Rory asked. Richard shrugged.

"Well the car surprised me too. I wanted so desperately to protect you that I must have generated enough energy to do so." He answered, his voice full of curiosity. "The books on the other hand... that was just boredom. It can get pretty dull sometimes."

"You're welcome to read them anytime, Grandpa. No need to ask." Rory replied. Richard gave her a sad smile in return.

"I think this may be the last time I get to see you before I pass on. I'm just glad that you are doing well Rory." Richard' baritone voice explained. "Now you must not tell your mother about any of this. I don't want to upset her. And for Goodness sake don't tell your grandmother. It would be too hard on Emily, and I can't have that. She always demanded she got to go first, you know."

"Yes Grandpa. I promise this stays between us."

"Thank you." He replied, beaming at her. "I love you Rory. No one could have ever asked for a better granddaughter than you."

"I love you too Grandpa." Rory choked, tears forming in her eyes. Richard shook his head.

"None of that now." He replied, "Everything is going to be just fine. You'll see. Take good care of your mom and grandma for me?"

"Absolutely." She replied. Richard nodded, adjusted his jacket with a wink, and then vanished.

Jess and Luke started for the house, chatting about the wedding. Sam turned to begin the walk back to the motel, but Dean caught his attention. Dean gave a quick head jerk in the direction of the house, causing Sam to realize Rory was still standing in the yard, watching him. He turned back to her, hands in his pockets.

"So what is your real name anyway?" Rory questioned. Sam nodded in understanding, watching as she bit her lip thinking. He had forgotten how cute she looked doing that, her teeth just barely brushing the skin of her lower lip.

"My real name is Sam Winchester. That's my brother Dean." He started, gesturing with his shoulder. "I was staying with the Foresters while I finished school. Dad wanted me to have some semblance of a normal life, and he knew Randy from the service so that's how I ended up here."

"So were any of the things you told me real?" She asked softly. Sam's eyes opened wide.

"Everything! Well at least everything except my name and my family history. I wanted to tell you, and I hope you understand now why I couldn't." He replied, clearing his throat and looking up at her from beneath his bangs. "But this is my real life. The family business."

"I see." She replied. "So Luke and Jess are...?"

"They're hunter's too. I guess Luke knew my dad, which explains why he never liked me." Sam explained, chuckling. "I'm sure Luke and Jess can fill you in on what all that means. It's probably best if you don't tell your mom though."

Rory nodded to herself in understanding and rubbed her arms through her thin jacket.

"You should probably get inside before you freeze." He added. She reached for him, pulling Sam into a tight hug and stood on tip toe to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Sam."

"For what?" He asked, bewildered. She gave him a dazzling smile.

"For being you." Rory replied, before turning to slip into the house. Luke nodded at the brothers as Rory passed him, and closed the door.

Sam and Dean retreated in companionable silence, down the dark road toward their motel. Sam tried to take everything in, just one last time. He knew they'd be heading back to the bunker tomorrow, now that the case was closed. It had been nice to revisit his fairy tale. If only for a few days.

"So we will wrap up tomorrow and head home?" Dean asked as they started to walk up the driveway to the motel. Sam nodded.

"Sounds great" He swallowed the knot in his throat, "It'll be nice to be home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Final Chapter Time! Thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm so glad you enjoyed reading it as much as I did creating it. Hope to see you again in the future with some of my other stories. To all my U.S. followers, have a safe and Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

Sam stood in front of Luke's Diner, surveying the wedding happening on the town square. The whole town had turned out for the event, Ms. Patty wearing her best dress, Kirk in his blue leisure suit, and even Mr and Mrs Kim sitting silently. Sam figured that Mrs Kim was probably sending up silent prayers so she could make it through the occasion. Lane and Zack took turns shooting looks at Kwan and Steve, which only settled them for a moment before the two boys would start whispering again.

Rory stood inside the pavilion, next to her mother, smiling happily as her mom and Luke exchanged vows. Sam was happy for them, smiling to himself at the scene. He wished for a minute he could join everyone, but it wasn't his place anymore. He'd protected them. That was what mattered in the grand scheme of things. It was best for him to move on and let them live their lives. He sensed someone standing next to him and bit back a grin, looking down at the tops of his shoes.

"So," Sam started, addressing Richard, "Heart attack huh? I never thought something so simple could fell the great Richard Gilmore."

"We all die Sam. Some way or another, we all have to end." Richard replied, his expression wistful. Sam nodded to himself.

"You know you shouldn't be here Richard." Sam replied. Richard nodded, his eyes on Emily.

"I know." He gave Sam a glance of understanding, "I just wanted to see Lorelei get married. I just want to know she's happy. That's all I've ever wanted for her." He answered, a small smile on his face.

"They're really going to be alright." Richard remarked smiling. They watched Luke and Lorelei run through the crowd, rice flying through the air. Rory and Jess followed behind, laughing and smiling to each other, Jess placed a hand on Rory's back to guide her through the square. Sam smiled at the view.

"Yes. They will be."

"Thank you Sam. Now that I know everything is going to be OK, I can finally rest easy." Richard intoned.

"Goodbye Richard." Sam replied, as the apparition disappeared. He turned and walked toward the other side of the building. Dean was sitting in the impala fiddling with the radio. Breathing deep, Sam opened the passenger door and plopped himself into the familiar worn seat. His brother looked over to him with a grunt.

"You set?" Dean asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I'm set. Let's go finish this."

...X...

Later that night, Sam set his shovel down next to the gravestone and reached for the matches. Dean finished pouring the salt and lighter fluid over the casket. Flicking the wooden stick against the side of the box, Sam tossed the glowing match into the casket. The flames spread quickly, engulfing Richard's body in a blinding light. The brothers stood watching as the remains burned, blue light mixing with the yellow as the ritual purified the ashes.

After the flames finally died down and the hole had been properly filled back in, the boys gathered their equipment and headed back to the car. Dean stowed their tools as Sam hopped into his seat, running his hands through his hair and trying to breathe back the emotions that were struggling to reach the surface of his mind.

Dean slid into the drivers seat and started the car, the radio flicking on. "That was Yesterday" by Foreigner filled the speakers. Sam tried not to laugh at the irony of it.

"Hey Sam?" Dean asked as he put the car into drive. Sam looked over at him expectantly. "I hope you're not thinking of leaving me to stay here in Pleasantville."

"Who's going to keep you from getting killed if I stay here?" He responded.

"Hey, I can hold my own ok? You don't even know." Dean scoffed.

"You're a regular Batman, alright." Sam remarked laughing. "Let's just go home Dean. It's been a long couple days."

"Good. I can list out all my badassery on the way there." Dean retorted. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh this I have to hear."

As Dean pulled back onto the main road, Sam let his brother's voice turn into a drone as he watched the cemetery fade from view. The road open up into the dark night, and Sam could almost swear it greeted them like an old friend.

He couldn't imagine anything more perfect.


End file.
